Legend of the flaming falcons
Legend of the Flaming Falcons is a game set in the multiverse in which the events from the beginning of the Tournament of Heroes up to the first void war are followed by following the adventures of the Flaming Falcons. It is under development with the rpgmaker xp engine and will feature a large open world, many of the locations and characters from the worlds. 'Plot synopsis *Spoilers*' Chapter 1 Jonas Drakon, one of the last dragoons, journeys to Daba City after discovering that the dragon sceptre, a relic that could help him find a way to restore his world, is in the hands of the Daban royal family. Blomme, a Blommian in the years of his strength, journeys to Daba City to find out why the wildlife has been behaving strangely, so his nation, still very dependent of nature, can restore itself without pain. Shadowheart, last of the Immortals, stands once more to take arms against an ancient foe, the void, and journeys to Daba City for answers. These three heroes participate in the Daban Tournament of Heroes and emerge victorious, forming the legendary order the Flaming Falcons. Their task is to find out the nature of the void and, if possible, a way to defeat them. The heroes travel to the Grand Library of Daba, where the author Henry Dale provides them with a book entitled the void scourge. He also tells them the Earthlings have captured a void creature alive, keeping it in their Tower of Science. To reach Earth, the heroes must use the gate in Northern Daba Forest, in the Whitehill Province. When passing through the Whitehill Farms, they are requested to aid the village as most of the children were kidnapped. They venture into the river caverns and find Theodore Brant under the control of void affliction. They save the children and continue towards the Earth Bunker, having learned that the void can enforce control over existence. They manage to reach Earth, where they split up to find a way into the highly secured Tower of Science. Jonas seeks throughout the city, frequenting Union Point and other important locations, interrogating the citizens of Earth. Shadowheart attends a concert of Wakana, where he is observed by Eliza, who starts following them from a distance. Blomme visits the military of Earth, their defence posts and so on. The three find a way in by putting their clues together and manage to breach security. Inside, they meet a strange young man named Letannen. They agree to help him reach the power room in exchange for the possibility to access a high security location. When they finally reach the void creature, Letannen removes the energy artifact powering the tower, causing security to fail completely and the void creature breaking free before the tower can switch to emergency power. After slaying the void creature, the void attacks Earth. The heroes manage to board an escape dropship after securing a stronghold in the tower, where they meet General Fox, who joins them. Earth manages to fend off the void attack but the capitol is heavily damaged. Chapter 2 Back in the Earth Bunker, the heroes decide to track down Letannen because he obviously knows more about this. They hear he has been in Chronica and decide to look for clues there. Going by ship, they are attacked by pirates. While Jonas washes ashore at the Rim Province, Shadowheart ends up in the Rough Lands and Blomme and Fox are captured by the pirates. Jonas travels south, to the Blommian village where he may book passage to Chronica there and encounters the bandit leader again, which he met in Daba Forest. She joins him, wanting to make something good of her life after being defeated by Jonas twice, he manages to catch the boat to Chronica. Shadowheart journeys through the Rough Lands but is stopped at the Borderwatch. Eliza eventually reveals herself and helps him pass into Chronica. Blomme and Fox manage to jump ship after days of working on the pirate ship and end up on the doorstep of Metropolis. There they aid the rebellion by infiltrating to the central mainframe, where they meet Elaine, who joins them after speaking to the mainframe and unplugging herself from the half reality. She provides them with a secret ship and sails them to Chronica. In Chronica, our heroes meet again. With a ship at their disposal it should be easier to track down Letannen and learn the nature of the void. They travel towards the tower of stars, where Letannen was seen and meet with its guardians, the watcher faeries. They defeat a Guardian and learn that Letannen is an ancient demon that wishes to free his Mistress. For this he needs three artifacts from the 3 towers of which he already has 2. The last one used to be in the Tower of Dark Matter , but was cast into Shadowheart's throne to hide it. In Hell they find the artifact to be still safe but when Letannen arrives and manages to get hold of the last artifact, the Mistress is set free. The heroes defeat the Mistress but Letannen escapes. The Mistress does tell them about the nature of the void; that it can be accessed by a special type of rift, requiring an enormous amount of energy. Chapter 3 The heroes already have the power source, namely the 3 artifacts, but crossing into the void alone would be madness. They must unite the armies and attack the void in a war. In Elvaron, they decide to go to an Abandoned Airshipyard in the drought, where a powerful vessel would be hidden that could journey far. With the vessel they go to the people of Dayside, Darkside and the Moon Union. Here Arif, Akasha and An'Galif Dr'Akodiman have joined them. Finally Fox pleads that they need the help of Metropolitan technology if they are ever to stand a chance. They infiltrate Metropolis once more where Shadowheart and Eliza convince the mainframe to aid them. Finale When everyone is ready the rift is opened and the armies of the first worlds covenant hold back the powers of the void. The Flaming Falcons manage to break through the lines and find themselves in the void where they find the void commander Nomocak and slay it. Just when victory appers near, Letannen appears and closes the rift, trapping everyone inside the void. The heroes destroy Letannen who has been afflicted and the energy exposure breaks the ground they are standing on, making them fall down... They wake up near the life stream and use its energy to escape, bringing them back to Elvaron. The void has been weakened, but not defeated. '*End of Spoiler*' Notes: For the latest screenshots and news on the project, visit the official thread in the Save-point community forums here.